


Los límites de la ciencia

by Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Manga & Anime, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray/pseuds/Hikari_Chibi_Walker_Nightray
Summary: Cuando Senku llega al lugar no puede creer lo que está viendo. Sin preocuparse por el terreno, corre apresurado al borde de aquel deslizamiento de tierra. Toma entre sus brazos una roca o mejor dicho, un humano que yacía petrificado y que fue arrastrado por la avalancha. Un humano que conocía perfectamente, el autonombrado mentalista del reino científico.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Los límites de la ciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido: Angst, drama, un oneshot muy cortito sin demasiado contexto previo. El fic menciona algunos personajes del manga y spoilers sutiles hasta el capítulo 174. 
> 
> Pareja: Supongo que SenGen, aunque el fic no es exactamente romántico o explícito en alguna shipp.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Hikari: Tenía unas ganas incontrolables ya de publicar algo de Dr. Stone que ya no podía aguantar más. En fin, ya saben lo de siempre ni Dr. Stone, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki (escritor) y Boichi (dibujante), por lo que este fanfic es únicamente escrito por ocio y no tiene fines lucrativos.

Cuando Senku llega al lugar no puede creer lo que está viendo delante de él.

La lluvia y el desencadenado viento chocan contra su cara, mojando todo su cuerpo y helándolo en el proceso, pero no podría importarle menos, no cuando su ritmo cardiaco comienza a elevarse de forma súbita. Casi es doloroso el tener que respirar.

El deslave de aquella montaña es evidente, la fuerte tormenta que se está presentando ha causado grandes cascadas de tierra inestables que probablemente vuelvan a ser arrastradas por la fuerza del agua. Pedazos de rocas y árboles sobresalen de entre la tierra húmeda y resbaladiza.

Pero una figura en particular es la que le roba por completo el aliento.

Sin preocuparse ni siquiera del fangoso suelo, corre apresurado al borde de aquel deslizamiento de tierra. Toma entre sus brazos una roca.

O mejor dicho, un humano que yacía petrificado y que fue arrastrado por la avalancha de tierra.

Un humano que conocía perfectamente. El autonombrado mentalista del reino científico, uno de los cinco grandes generales.

La cabeza de Gen sigue unida a parte de su torso y un brazo, pero su demás cuerpo no está. Probablemente perdido en algún lugar de aquel enorme deslave.

Senku trata de hablar, de pronunciar cualquier palabra, cualquier oración, pero su garganta se siente más seca que cualquier desierto. Pasa sus ojos rojizos por sobre la superficie de tierra. Gen fue petrificado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos entrecerrados le recuerdan a los de un astuto zorro, mientras que su mano, extendida por encima de su cabeza, se encuentra completamente abierta… de la misma forma en que la puso cuando fue petrificado aquel día en la Isla del origen por Ibara.

Mira hacia abajo, no puede ver la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Gen. Cuando mira hacia enfrente se muerde a sí mismo la lengua. La lluvia no se detiene y algunos pedazos de tierra se siguen deslizando hacia la parte baja de la montaña. El viento complica en demasía su búsqueda visual por algún trozo de piedra.

-¡Yuzuriha!- Habla por fin, pero debe golpearse mentalmente al recordar que dicha chica no se encuentra ni siquiera cerca de donde se encuentra. Ella era de las personas que se había quedado en Estados Unidos para fundar la ciudad del maíz. Hace meses que no sabe nada de ella.

Sin Yuzuriha y sus habilidades manuales para ensamblar rocas, ¿quién podría tratar de replicar su trabajo?

No, primero debía encontrar el resto del cuerpo si quería tratar de revivirlo.

¿Chelsea? No, hace unos días ella se fue con Taiju, Suika y Kaseki para explorar el terreno para tratar de ganar ventaja a sus perseguidores. Luna podría ayudar, sus conocimientos médicos podrían servir de ayuda para ensamblar aquel enorme rompecabezas… no, ella se había ido junto con Carlos y Max luego de que Stanley se llevara de regreso a Xeno.

Tsukasa y Hyoga se habían marchado tras ellos para tratar de recuperar a Xeno. No sabía dónde podrían estar.

Ukyo, Ryusui, Chrome, Kohaku… no sabía dónde se encontraban ellos, se separaron cuando la tormenta comenzó.

Si tan solo estuvieran aquí Magma, Ginro o Kinro… el equipo de fuerza podría ayudarlo a buscar entre todos estos escombros, juntos podrían buscar para encontrar todos los trozos restantes. Lo despetrificarían apenas terminaran de juntarlo.

¿Despetrificarlo? Senku ni siquiera cuenta con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el agua milagrosa. El chico no ha parado de maldecirse internamente, sintiendo como su cabello mojado se pega a su piel y, aunque su cuerpo comienza a temblar por el frio no puede detener el extenso análisis dentro de su cerebro.

Sigue buscando, trata de idear cualquier método que pueda ayudar a que Gen pueda ser revivido.

Cualquier cosa, cualquier pista. La ciencia siempre lo ha sacado de los peores apuros, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?

Pero no importa cuando lo piense, no encuentra ninguna respuesta.

-¡Senku!- Salta en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, cuando gira la cabeza reconoce de inmediato a la chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.- ¡Es peligroso estar aquí! ¡Seguro la tormenta provocará más deslaves!- Kohaku debe gritar si quiere que su voz llegue a los oídos de Senku. La torrencial lluvia se encarga de ahogar casi cualquier ruido.

-Kohaku…- Susurra su nombre.- ¡No podemos irnos! ¡El cuerpo de Gen se encuentra en alguna parte de toda esta tierra!- Comienza a gritar él también. La chica se percata de la roca que tiene Senku entre sus brazos.

Mira hacia abajo y pronto se muerde el labio.

-¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Necesitamos hacer la maquinaria necesaria para mover toda esta tierra y buscarlo! ¡Si logramos juntar su cuerpo al menos podremos mantenerlo unido para cuando hagamos mas pócima despetrificadora!

Kohaku no siente el valor para decirle la verdad a Senku.

No quiere decirle que Chrome y el resto se dirigen hacia donde está el viejo Kaseki y compañía. No se atreve a decirle que son los últimos en los alrededores, que tomaría horas, aun después de que se calme la tormenta, para siquiera intentar contactar con alguno de ellos.

-¡Es peligroso estar aquí!- Repite, la chica siente que se le quiebra la voz, pero Senku ya ni siquiera está prestándole atención. Trata de cargar con lo que queda del destrozado cuerpo de Gen. No tiene nada de la cadera hacia abajo, uno de sus brazos también está ausente y, de su única mano es evidente la falta de dos dedos. Su tronco y rostro se encuentran, además, cuarteados…

Aun si ella no logra comprender la mayoría del tiempo los locos conceptos y procesos científicos de Senku, es claro que no habrá milagro que pueda salvar a Gen.

Comprendió con dolor que la ciencia también tiene límites.

-¡Kohaku! ¡Ven y…!- Ella no alcanza a escuchar todo ya que otro ruido llega a sus oídos, mira hacia arriba y es testigo de cuando otro deslave comienza a formarse de la punta alta de la montaña.

No da explicaciones, sin siquiera dar una advertencia ella da un salto, toma de la cintura el cuerpo de Senku antes de jalarlo para salvarle la vida.

Senku no tiene tiempo para preguntar. Por simple reflejo, trata de traer la piedra de Gen consigo, tomándolo de aquella mano incompleta, sin embargo, siente que ve a cámara lenta cuando una gran ola de tierra termina de tragarse el cuerpo de Gen.

Su mano se separa del resto de la roca y aquella palma es lo único que puede traer consigo antes de que Kohaku lo aleje de del lugar.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Respira varias veces, su cuerpo tiembla y su corazón no deja de estremecer todo su ser.

Sus ojos rojizos no se separan, ni siquiera por un solo momento, de aquella mano de piedra que aun sostiene entre las suyas. Agrietada, rota y frágil.

Es lo único que ha podido salvar de Gen.

No importa lo patético que puede estar luciendo enfrente de Kohaku, y aun cuando sabe que no tiene alguna razón lógica para hacerlo, siente la necesidad de abrazar aquel pedazo de roca, la junta a su pecho y siente que le falta el aire.

Sus parpados se cierran con fuerza y aun así no puede evitar comenzar a llorar. El llanto cierra su garganta y vuelve la acción simple de respirar en algo que parece imposible.

Aun escucha el fuerte caer de las gotas de lluvia afuera de la cueva a donde lo llevó Kohaku para refugiarse.

No puede olvidar la escena del rostro de Gen, completamente inmóvil y sin vida, siendo tragado por la tierra.

Fue la primera vez, desde que despertó en aquel mundo de 3700 años en el futuro, en que Senku se percató de lo difícil que sería salvar a 7 mil millones de personas.

Especialmente después de no poder salvar a una de ellas.

Asagiri Gen había sucumbido ante ese mundo de piedra.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hikari: La idea de este fanfic en realidad surgió después de ver un [fanart](https://twitter.com/SAAAK57587044/status/1198624813863956481?s=19&fbclid=IwAR2H9jPj0ns6KErmUsCPnejd0QX1N2JU80p5KEbRbyzfPqkB27HCFtYJGBo) en Twitter de [@SAAAK57587044](https://twitter.com/SAAAK57587044). Realmente no ideé toda una trama para excusar el hecho de que Gen estuviera petrificado o cómo es que, convenientemente, todos los personajes se encontraban tan lejos como para no ayudar a Senku en su desesperación, o sea, solo quería escribir un poco de angst sin razón y así ha quedado jajaja.  
> En realidad quiero escribir uno o dos fics con spoilers del manga más claros pero aún siguen en proceso de escritura así que espero al menos terminar uno de ellos xD.  
> Aunque haya sido cortito espero que les haya agradado el escrito, recuerden que pueden dejar sus reviews en las cajitas de comentarios. ¡Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
